


Fired Up Lucy

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, naughty nalu, post battle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy, uh, really enjoys watching Natsu fight... much to his utter delight.





	Fired Up Lucy

  
Lucy was fired up. She knew exactly why.   
The team was in the midst of a battle, albeit with Natsu doing most of the damage.   
That was the problem.   
He was a powerhouse of fire and muscle. The guy wasn't the smartest, but he knew how to fight, how to kick ass effectively.   
And watching him turned her on.   
It had been so embarrassing at first, before they had started dating. How could she explain that watching her best friend fight made her horny?   
She couldn't.   
Of course, once they finally got together, it was easier to explain. He took the news well, even seemed pretty pleased with this information.   
Then she had led him into the woods, which in turn led to a rather delicious fuck against a tree, complete with the falling of disrupted leaves.

Back to the present.   
The monster of the day fell in a smoldering heap. Natsu got to his feet, patches of soot on skin and hair, shredded vest long since discarded.   
Lucy flashed him a look, the look, then coyly averted her eyes.   
He sent Happy off to the guild hall, then took her into his arms. Nuzzled her neck. Kiss. She moaned, rubbing against him, feeling his cock stiffen against her ass.   
"Ssh. Not yet."  
"But Natsuuu..."   
"Not until we get home." Skilled fingers stroked the center of her panties, tracing over a delectable outline. "We can wait a few minutes."  
"I guess..." Pout. Squirm.   
“Well, I -could- take you to the hall and bang you in front of everyone…”   
Instant sweatdrop.  
“Yeah, no, let’s not. I can be patient.”

Post battle Lucy wanted to play, true, but she also wanted privacy. Despite his jokes, he knew that.   
So they walked to his house. Somehow managed to get to the bedroom.   
Then she pushed him onto the bed before sitting on his lap.   
Holy shit, he loved it when she got like this.   
"What are you in the mood for, baby?"  
"You. All of you. Especially this.." Her delicate hand slipped under his waist cape, stroking his dick.   
Purr.  
"I'm all yours."   
"Good. Now strip me."  
"Gladly. These are staying on, though." He tugged off her boots before tracing over her stockings.   
She had no objection, shifting to help him peel her clothes off until only a thong remained.   
Now, Natsu wasn’t new to the whole sex thing. Lucy had made sure of *that* not long after they had started dating. Even before then, he had seen her naked more times than he could count. Yet seeing her like this made him blush every single time.   
Of course, once the panties were out of the way his blush deepened. She leaned forward, then let her hands roam over her skin. He got the hint, turned his attention to her breasts, lavishing adoration with hands and mouth while her own fingers slipped downward.   
The sweet sound of her little moans and whimpers, paired with feeling her grinding his leg, drove him wild.   
“Stop.” Growl. “I want a taste.”   
“Only if you ask nicely.”   
Oh he knew how to handle this. He cupped her cheek in his palm, quirked his head, lowered his eyelids.   
“Please?”   
Success. He could feel her body temp increase almost instantly. She trembled a little as she exhaled, barely noticeable, lifted her hand, letting him lick the sweet wetness off her fingers. A reverent kiss on her palm made her sigh his name.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Ye…Yes.”   
“Good. Hold on.”   
Carefully, as quickly as he could without dropping her, he shifted, laying her on her back. He let his pants drop to the floor, then resumed his rightful place next to her. She squirmed when he brushed his thumb over her clit.  
“How do you want it?”  
“Heavy, hard, and hot. Don’t you dare go easy on me.” She flicked her tongue against his cheek. “I don’t want to be able to walk in the morning.”   
“Deal.” Growling again, quite pleased with how this was going. He raised to his knees, helped her wrap her legs around him. Spent a moment kissing and nuzzling her neck, then let the tip of his dick stroke against her slick sensitive folds.  
When he finally slipped into her, he thought she would come right then and there. She had never vocalized quite like that, but then, she had also never been quite so turned on.   
“Go on. Ohh….~!” She arched her back as he filled her, shifting her legs to let him go deeper. “Nah…Nat..Natsuuu..”  
“Louder, Luce…” He wanted the entire world to hear her, to know he was the only one who could make his angel sound quite like that.   
She happily obliged, hips grinding, clenching his shaft with each deep thrust. Gasping his name when she had the breath, feeling so close to heaven thanks to this incredible boy.   
That incredible boy was trembling, barely restraining himself. The bed was creaking with each motion. Somehow, someway, he managed to get deeper, hitting all the right notes, making her eyes roll back and toes curl. One more thrust sent her over the edge. She didn’t just gasp his name. She flat out screamed it. Half of Magnolia could probably hear her carrying on, but she didn’t care.   
At that moment all she cared about was him.   
And he was struggling.   
“Go on…” Nibbled his ear, nuzzled his cheek, stroked through his hair.   
That was all he needed.   
“Lu..Lucy…Fuck!!!!” He shuddered, crashed into her, taking a few ragged breaths. “That…that was fucking amazing…”  
“It was.” Gentle kiss. “Thanks…you know, for humoring my silly little quirk.”   
“Any time.” Another kiss. Soon they would get up, get dressed, walk to the hall, hands entwined, for some dinner and camaraderie.   
For now, though, Natsu and Lucy were quite content with private cuddles and kissing.  
Fin.


End file.
